Companies and governmental entities that employ mobile units often have difficulty locating the units. The units in turn often have difficulty knowing their position. In operations such as fighting forest fires or other types of wildfires, knowing the position of ground units is desirable to better manage the changing requirements for fighting the fire. A simple, reliable system for tracking assets and communicating back and forth therewith is thus desirable.
Reliability is an important factor when providing communication systems, particularly in life-threatening situations such as forest fires. Communications must be reliable. Typically, if communications in a mobile system are sent but not received, no indication is present to either party that the message has not been received.
It would therefore be desirable to provide a system that provides reliable communications and acknowledgements that messages have been received.